Far Away
by athenanoctea
Summary: Just one more chance. [Sheyla]


**Title**: Far Away  
**Lyrics**: "Far Away" by Nickelback  
**Author**: carpenyx  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters**: John/Teyla  
**Word Count**: 1,417  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own, just playing in the Pegasus Galaxy with my flyboys. No copyright infridgement intended.  
**Summary**: _Just one more chance_. 

**Far Away**

---

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

---

Teyla folded her arms. The breeze from the ocean sent chills through her body. She gazed out into the distance as the sun began to set over Atlantis. "I cannot do this any more, John." Her voice cracked; emotions were running high.

"I'm sorry, Teyla."

"Don't," she managed to whisper. Tears threatened to overtake her, but she did everything in her power to mask what was happening inside: her stomach churning… her heart breaking.

"The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, but somehow I keep doing it," John admitted. When he took a step towards her, she took a step back. The space between them continued to grow. He wanted nothing more than to close it, to take her into his arms and assure her it would be okay, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Stop," she said as she looked at John.

"Teyla…"

"It is too late," she told him firmly, her dark eyes meeting his.

---

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

---

There were no words left to be said - the tension between them thickened with each moment that passed. Neither one knew if it would ever be resolved, if they'd ever be able to go back to how things used to be. John wanted to wrap himself in her embrace, feel the warmth of her love… but that love was lost to him.

John closed his eyes when her shoulder brushed against his in her hurry to leave him.

The faint trace of her scent lingered, causing his heart to skip a beat. He savored it for as long as he could, because in no time it would be nothing but a distant memory - his heart broke a little more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

John turned his head, looking over his shoulder. He watched as the only woman he had ever truly loved walked away…

---

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

---

With a heavy heart, Teyla walked down the stairs and looked at the small group gathered around the Stargate. If she disliked anything, it had to be saying goodbye to her friends… her loved ones. When her eyes met his, her heart started to race.

When John looked in Teyla's direction, the others stepped back out of respect for their privacy.

"This is not goodbye," she said softly as she stepped up to John.

"Feels like it," he stated through a forced half-smile. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd really spoken to each other, and when she decided it would be best to move on – to leave Atlantis - he didn't try to change her mind. He had learned from past experiences that when Teyla made a decision, there was little anyone could do to change it.

Teyla rested her hands lightly on his forearms. "We have been through too much for this to be goodbye." She looked into his eyes, her own glazing over with tears. The anger she'd held towards him had been replaced with sorrow – for leaving, for not being able to figure this out, but she also saw no other choice.

John nodded, his eyes conveying his regret – for her leaving, for what happened…

Teyla pulled him closer and leaned in. He followed her lead and their foreheads touched lightly.

"When will I see you again?" he asked softly.

Teyla smiled slightly and said nothing as she released him.

"I… love you…" he only just whispered as she moved past him. She disappeared through the event horizon. John could've sworn he heard her say it in return… but it was too late.

---

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be here with me_

_And you'll never go_

---

"I heard you were back," John said as he walked up beside her.

She smiled warmly at him. "I am only here for a short while," Teyla explained. It was her second visit to Atlantis since her departure months ago. She had come to discuss trading business and was scheduled to remain for only a couple of days.

"I…" he paused, reconsidering what he wanted to say. "How have you been?"

"Well." It was all she could think to say. Teyla looked away, uncertainty settling in over how to react to him – so much time had passed.

He wanted to admit that he had missed her, that she had been gone for far too long, and that without her… it just wasn't the same.

"Shall I see you later?" she asked as she regarded John carefully.

"Yeah," he replied. He shifted uneasily.

It wasn't until she made her move to leave that he reached out, his hand wrapping around her forearm. "Don't go," he said as he brought his eyes to meet hers. "Come home."

Teyla tilted her head. "I miss you too, John."

Those were the only words she had said before leaving him standing alone.

---

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

---

"Teyla!" John shouted as he hurried down the staircase of the Gate room. He wasn't about to let her walk out on him again.

Teyla whipped around, cocking her brow as she looked at John. "Colonel?"

"Stay." He moved closer to her.

"I must go," she told him.

"Stay," he insisted as he stopped in front of her.

"I have to attend to my people; there is nothing left for me here…"

"We need you, Teyla. I… I need you." John took her hand in his.

"Colonel Sheppard." Teyla shook her head slightly. "I appreciate-"

"Teyla."

She sighed softly, lowering her eyes, unable to look into his any longer.

"Hey…" John lifted her chin with his hand gently. "I still need a trainer to help me master Bantos fighting. In all honestly, Ronon kind of sucks at it," he said as he offered Teyla a slight grin. "So, stay."

---

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

---

With precision she aimed for the back of his knees. The sound of wood against wood echoed through the training room. John parried - she whipped around, trying again and this time making contact.

It had been a while since Teyla had returned to Atlantis, and making amends had not come easily to either of them. Yet she found herself forgiving John a little more with each passing day, and that had been enough to lead them to their current situation.

He landed on the ground and looked up at her, a goofy grin on his face.

Teyla smiled down at him and reached her hand out to help him to his feet.

John took her hand in his and gave a good yank, bringing her down onto her knees in front of him. He winked as he rested his hand against her cheek, gazing into her eyes.

"John…" She spoke softly, meeting his gaze. "We should-"

"Shh," he whispered, placing his finger tenderly against her lips.

---

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

---

Removing his finger from her lips, he slipped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in slowly. John looked into her eyes before his lips pressed against hers softly.

"John," she whispered against his lips as she rested her hand against his chest. The kiss lasted a few moments longer before she pushed him away slowly. "We can't."

"Teyla… we've been through a lot together, we've had each other's backs for a long time..." John traced a path down her arm with his fingers, before taking her hand into his. "I don't ever want to know what it'll be like without you…"

"I feel the same," she whispered.

"And… I can't imagine not… loving you."

Teyla lifted her head, her eyes meeting his as she took a deep breath. So much time had passed, so much had happened between them and she found herself unable to hold onto her anger any longer – complete forgiveness was found in that moment. "I love you. I always have…"


End file.
